feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Feed The Beast Wiki
We link to everything but the modpack site. should we? DrJohnley (talk) 02:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Done. :) Arkangyl (talk) 05:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, random FTB noob here. Just wondering if there is a page with a list of all the items and their recipes? I feel like that may be a useful page to have. (I really don't want to mess with anything because you guys are doing a great job with this site) Simmons572 (talk) 01:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC)Simmons572 Simmons, we are ever adding to the wiki, but for the most part NEI is what you'll want. Only a few items don't get their recipes added--Big name modders tend to know how to let NEI work (or maybe it's a modpack NEI coder making an FTB version of it? I dunno). Try posting a talk:item page if the page isn't made yet but you wanna know how it works. --Tokoraptor (talk) 17:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) link to forum rather than the wiki's? ok looking at the list of the mods. wouldent we rather list the mods in the forums rather than the wiki's (which some are very outdated) this would give people more information about the mod rather than re-directing to a wiki. besides most of the forum posts meantion their wiki if they want that information.— Chrissyofhailfire (talk) 18:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Irrelevant/inappropriate/possibly harmful content So I came on today and noticed a few pages that contained fake and possibly harmful content (calling mods gay, using swear words, etc.). I've cleaned up some of what I saw in the recent changes, but I feel like things will keep popping up. I don't particularly mind being a janitor, of course. I find it kind of Zen (lol Avidyazen. back on topic now). anyways, most of the changes I fixed were submitted by non-members of the site. I feel this could be mitigated by possibly requiring a login to edit the wiki. Just a suggestion. Xanenightwing (talk) 18:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if Wikia will allow us to restrict editing to registered users. Either way, all we really need is a few active administrators, and maybe an anti-vandalism bot if it gets bad. ::Wikia does allow restricting access to various access levels. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels. I think it might be advisable to put atleast basic protection on the front page. Gerbalb (talk) 20:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Weels was busy with school, The best thing to do is to contact me, or another admin, with the link to the page so we can IP ban the offender for a certain amount of time (and of course, remove the page). Firemx (talk) 15:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I am also now out of school, and my email comes to my phone, so hit me up as well! ::DrJohnley (talk) 16:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Magic World Mod-pack I have noticed that there are no lnks to wikis or forum pages for the mods exclusivly included in the magic world mod pack, even though the mod pack is an official feed the beast mod-pack. I'm wondering if this wiki is going to include information on this modpack, or if this wiki is just going to focus on the main beta pack.' 15:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC)' Agreed. I would change the main page to include the list of mods in different mod-packs available in the FTB launcher, but I don't know wiki formatting. Requesting help... 24.48.110.17 18:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, we will most likely be focusing on the main mod packs for now, if we get time we may put up some info on the other ones! Firemx (talk) 15:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Overall problem. Doesn't found any way to keep chunks loaded in Single Player (without Quarry). Need that to (for example) keep getting power from solar array during the day whenever i am far away from it. 19:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :try the world anchor, it's part of rail craft. :Gerbalb (talk) 20:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! ::: 10:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: List of all crafted items! Hey guys, I'll be working on a list of all of the crafted items with their recipes as asked for! Just a heads up!Maplethesnippa (talk) 22:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) NEI is basically this, though if you could it would save me soo much time with the images! Firemx (talk) 15:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Crafting Grid .pngs I scraped some other wikis for crafting Grid_*.png files for use in . So here are some 2500 of those images, many of which have not been added to our repository. http://www.mediafire.com/?fvknwz3n4ckbrdc Please upload as you can as I don't have the time to manually upload them 10 at a time through . Gerbalb (talk) 18:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mate! I'll be sure to pick through the suckers! Firemx (talk) 15:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) : it may or may not be a good idea, but i can upload them all at once if i can get bot privileges. Or i can walk someone else through the process. Gerbalb (talk) 15:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Theme It looks cool and all, but white on black can be really hard to read. IMO the old theme was easier to read and looked fine. Gerbalb (talk) 16:02, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, I always like the look of white on black, it makes it pop out. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 03:00, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Its usability is pretty poor and it breaks a whole bunch of our templates and stylesheets. Cool is way less important than easy to use and easy to read.Gerbalb (talk) 03:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I think it's fine, most of the broken templates were hard to read on the previous theme anyways. Firemx (talk) 03:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Those should be easy enough to fix, what broke? ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 21:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I would suggest changing the background to a slightly lighter colour, like #1A1A1A, just to lessen the contrast between the stark white text and the black bg a little. I'd also like to suggest a black/orange theme to reflect the FTB Modpack better, although it might look too much like the Tekkit Wiki then.. Artsja (talk) 21:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Iron Chests link I dunno, the Technic Wikia's Iron Chest article looks better to me than the Tekkit one... ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 03:00, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :It is. if you want to use that to rewrite our article, go ahead.Gerbalb (talk) 03:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::You have to be an admin to edit the main page. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 21:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I protected the main page due to the possibility of "griefing" as it's a high traffic page. Firemx (talk) 09:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Completely understandable, but I just think that that edit should be made and was posting to request that it would. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 19:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC)